


[Podfic] Limited Edition

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dolls, F/F, Gangbang, Orgy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vivian is shocked, shocked. Olaf told her she was the only princess in the world. Who were these usurpers? (Dolls AU)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Limited Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limited Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265584) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



> Recorded for the "gangbang" square on my Kink Bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Limited%20Edition.mp3) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 6 minutes

  
---


End file.
